Blue Blood
by Toothsome x
Summary: "They continued their deadly waltz, drinking in the moonlight and enjoying every moment." GrimmOC  One-Shot


**Blue Blood**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach, its characters, the setting, or the main storyline. I'm only claiming Devsire and this one-shot-!**

**Warning; Grimm-kitty's mouth and slight vulgar terms.**

**(If anything seems OC I apologize, this is my first fanfic.)**

"Damn emobitch, Ulquiorra. The fucker couldn't even finish whatever the hell he started," snarled the blue-haired man streaking through the air in search of the strongest reiatsu in the pathetic little town named, Karakura.

A small peak of spiritual energy pressed against his own, almost begging for him to drop by and crush it into little bits and pieces. The small golden flame leaking from a small apartment wouldn't be any danger, however, something caused the Arrancar to slow and take a look, none the less.

The closer he moved, the more familiar the presence it was. The side window was open and the blinds rose inward against the wind. The moonlight trickled into the small room and onto the sleeping figure curled up inside.

Crimson hair and fringed bangs framed the petite heart-shaped face with the plushest and softest lips Grimmjow had ever seen. His blue-eyes traced the dark lashes that brushed the top of her cheeks and wondered what her eyes looked like.

The golden reiatsu pulsed off her like the in and out of sweet air coming from her lungs. It was calm and didn't push against his as most did. Instead it molded to his own and her sleeping breath fell into pace with his.

It felt so familiar to the blue-eyed man he couldn't help reach out to touch the sleeping woman. Instead of a harsh touch it was soft and gentle. His index and thumb stroked the side of her right cheek in silent peace.

It was than her eyes flickered open and looked directly into his. The brown eyes reflected the glow f the moon and appeared so light they were almost golden. Instead of screaming or pushing away his hands, she shivered and reached up to touch her cheek.

"It must be the wind," whispered the woman, her hand placed over his, unknowing. She stared at his some more and for a moment he believed she was looking at him. However, with the turn of his head he learned she was looking at the bright alarm clock that gleamed on a shelf.

"More sleep; I need more sleep," whispered the woman as she snuggled deeper under her blankets and away from Grimmjow's hand. Her voice shook him to his core, hanging in his mind like a deep fog and clinging memory.

**XXX**

The beast padded through wave upon wave of rising and falling white sand. The glass-like specks sliced against his pads and left red droplets in his moving wake. Again, the beast was all alone.

"Fuckers, let them think they'll forever stay the low-class hollows they are," he'd be king without followers; more hollow-food for him and less people to provide for.

The screeches and tortured cried of pained spirits lifted in the distance, calling the hunter back to his thoughts of prey. They sounded from a far out-cropping of rocks and continued to scream in agony, chilling the frozen night air.

His pace quickened and it appeared as if his paws didn't even touch the silver shards of sand. The waves of desert seemed to continue, growing no closer to the cries of hollows. It took what seemed like hours just to reach the out-crop and by that time the screams had stopped.

Instead, the beast found one of his kind, curled up and snoozing in the shade of the rocks. The lithe and thin figure was calm and appeared to take no notice of him accept for the one lazy golden eye that peaked out from the darkness.

The small hollow was curled into a ball, her spine a line of sharp spikes, her tail one large golden flame of reiastu, and her lean body painted with thin lines of red.

"You missed the feast, kitten. If you'd been faster, perhaps you could have had the last, juicy one." Her voice was husky and smooth all at the same time, taunting and mischievous. Her lips didn't move and yet her voice leaked out clear as a bell in absolute silence.

The beast growled and flexed his claws into the chilled sand. Pacing closer, his tail lashed back in forth in anger.

"I'm no house cat, while you on the other hand, I can't tell if you're a pussy or a bitch," the growl turned into a rumbling laughter at the horrid pun. Instead of a flow of rage, the other hollow allowed her lips to curl over her pointed fangs and barked out in a laugh of her own.

"My name is Devsire, kitten. Though, I did enjoy the joke."

His gaze narrowed at the vixen and suddenly he pounced at her, jaws open and claws out. Before he could blink, the female was gone and he was taking in a mouthful of shard-like sand. He coughed it out with a string of vicious language.

"The name is Grimmjow Jaggerjack, bitch, and I'm gonna rip you ta fuckin' shreds! And once I've bathed in you fuckin' blood I'm gonna fuck your damn corpse into the next fuckin' life!" He shook his head left and right in search of the vixen, only to find her lying stretched out behind him, a wry grin spread on her feral face.

"Can't wait, kitten," chuckled the female, her reiatsu leaking from her paws and tail like fire," but first, you've got to catch me!"

Suddenly, she vanished into the moonlight and her very presence seemed to disappear. Without warning Grimmjow felt a pressure against his back and once again found his cat-like face in the sand.

"You spend way to much time in the litterbox, kitten. Not a wild cat?"

His pulse quickened and his muscle burned and ached to tear the vixen apart. She had his back and chose not to kill him. Grimmjow would make sure she regretted this choice. White ears twitched for signs of movement and heard the scatter of sand to the left.

Throwing a claw in that direction, he watched the other hollow jump into the air to avoid being sliced in half. She landed on her feet and pranced wildly with excitement in her liquid gold eyes.

"Faster, faster," sang the vixen, her legs springing left to right and back again in a dance of danger. He'd send out a claw and she'd dodge, he'd snap his jaws and he'd only bite open air.

"Don't mock me, bitch! Don't you dare fuckin' mock me!" He growled in reply. Her golden eyes narrowed and suddenly a paw was coming in his direction. He slipped to the side in time and watched needle sharp claws slash the air. The bitch was getting a taste of her own medicine.

The dance continued with him jumping away from her nipping teeth and her flipping and skidding away from his massive paws. Both of their eyes glittered in bloodlust bliss and their lips curled in twisted grins. They continued they're deadly waltz, drinking in the moonlight and enjoying every moment.

Finally, the weaker one slowed and found themselves trapped under the pressure of a solid body. The vixen squirmed and suddenly realized she wouldn't get away from his enormous size. The white paw was pressed firmly against her throat and claws lined her pulsing vein.

"It's over, little fox." His chest rumbled with the pleasure of victory and his bloodlust had yet to slow from their dance.

"Shall I give you the pleasure of a great fuck before I slice open your throat and eat you?" Her slim golden eyes reflected the light and pierced into his. His jaws opened and closed in a mocking laugh and slowly he moved his giant fangs to her throat. It was goodnight for the vixen.

" Panther King," she panted under the weight. The name froze him and suddenly his jaws snapped the open air. He gazed down at the vixen in question and rumbled at her intense look in return. Her eyes spoke of respect and of pride at the same time.

"It was a pleasure to fight you, Panther King." The name made him shiver with desire, not sure if it was sexual or otherwise. He craved for her voice to repeat it and suddenly pressed harshly against her throat. A wounded squeal went up and he lowered his head to her ear.

"Again, bitch. Say it again." She struggled under the crushing weight and huffed in the lack of air. Her lungs burned in need and suddenly she couldn't help but do as he said.

"You are no house-hold kitten and yet you are no wild beast. You are the Panther King." He stepped off her throat and closed his eyes as he let a shiver of pleasure run down his spine. Her husky voice repeated the name in his head over and over. Panther King, Panther King, Panther King.

"Leave bitch, before I change my mind about killing you." The vixen slowly stood and trotted a few feet before looking back and dipping her head.

"Farewell and good luck," she whispered before turning away and disappearing into the slowly, rising and falling sands of Hueco Mundo.

**XXX**

Grimmjow shivered at the memory and felt his blood pulsing in excitement. It was everything he needed before his fight with the shinigami and his returning quest for power.

"Goodnight, my Queen Vixen." His voice whispered into the silence before vanishing out the window. When the woman, previously known as Devsire, awoke, she would feel the haunting pressure of the wind on her lips.

**There we have it folks, I hope you enjoyed. If you have any question about Grimmjow's awful pun, the title, or anything else, feel free to ask.**

**Reviews would be lovely and absolutely delicious.**

**Toothsome x**


End file.
